


house guest

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jared, Breathplay, But not for Jensen, Choking, Dark, M/M, Stalking, Top Jensen, Unhappy ending (for Jared), blindfolding, non-consensual anal sex, rough, top JDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jensen's treated to some unexpected dinnertime entertainment during his daily stalking.





	house guest

**Author's Note:**

> smpc! also kinda dark. also FINALLY bottom Jared! i've been really struggling with my WIPs and just throwing out one-shot after one-shot... hopefully my WIP writer's block comes to an end soon :( 
> 
> Thank you thank you to trendykitty for beta-ing :) 
> 
> and to ShadowBiscuit 'cause she's my boo <3

Jensen's treated to some unexpected dinnertime entertainment during his daily stalking.   
  
\--   
  
For Jensen, it's not difficult to hide the darkest, stickiest parts of himself. The parts that stink of rot. It's simply a matter of turning on his VPN to reroute his IP address and switching over from normal to incognito in his browser when the urges come over him, or, for the less elite, clearing out his browser history with a mere click once finished.   
  
He's usually the one that stays latest, leaving behind no one other than his colleague and long-time object of affection- Jared, who frequently sits at one of his desks with his long long legs propped beside the computers, grading English papers. In the meantime, Jensen, unbeknownst to Jared, uses his computer to simultaneously hack around school security and improvise tutorial code for his computer science students.   
  
Once in awhile Jared adjusts his incredibly long legs, arching into a feline stretch that exposes the slim line of his throat or laughs at one of Jensen's dry remarks, and Jensen's laptop silently captures at least four shots of his varying poses.   
  
It's just fuel. Something to curb him over so he doesn't do anything worse to Jared.   
  
Well, this and the following. Just to ensure Jared arrives home safely. And _stuff_ .   
  
Jared leaves around 7:30 nightly, and Jensen gives it about ten minutes before he's out the door as well. This way, he's trailing far enough behind Jared, a routine walker, that he's out of sight. If he's got nothing else for the night, he's perched outside Jared's living room window in the knotted branches of his Japanese red maple, watching through the netting curtains as Jared reads, grades, and/or marathons his favorite movies.   
  
Jared doesn't live in the middle of nowhere, but his nearest neighbor's house is far enough away that Jensen's not really worried. It's nice; sprawling suburbia - a small house and a larger yard, no doubt because Jared's planning to get dogs.   
  
Sometimes he's . . . kind of lucky, and Jared puts on something so vanilla it's almost criminal, treating Jensen to tender moans and flushed cheeks. It's not really enough. Jensen's got recordings of Jared's voice, knows exactly how he'd sound if Jensen really made him scream.   
  
Now that's something to jerk off to.   
  
Inevitably, something happens that disturbs the peace of Jensen's routine.   
  
Whoever breaks into Jared's house doesn't leave until Jared comes back. Jensen's been waiting, too; Jared came home, changed out of his work clothes, and went for an impromptu run. It was a nice, unexpected change - the kind of change Jensen didn't mind interfering with his routine.   
  
Jared's unwelcome guest? That's a different story. Jensen's got half a mind to confront him, but he decides to wait it out. Besides, the burglar's built solid, broad-handed and heavy-shouldered, and he's stretching coils of rope out between his gloved hands so taut that Jensen can almost hear it twang.   
  
He knows it's wrong to let this happen to Jared, someone he almost feels like . . . Like he could love, but the opportunity to see Jared suffer without risking their relationship is almost too good to pass up. In fact - it _is_ too good to pass up.   
  
The struggle that ensues when Jared re-enters the house is less a struggle and more a swift capture. The intruder, oh-so-charmingly introducing himself as Jeff, takes Jared down effortlessly. Slams him into the coffee table like Jared's made of paper, one hand entrenched tight in fronds of chestnut hair - Jensen's boy never stood a chance.   
  
The rough treatment has Jensen's fingertips bloody, that's how hard he's pressing into the bark. The window's only a couple inches opened, but it's easy to hear what's taking place inside.   
  
"Please - okay -" Jared trembles, Jensen can see the shivers from here. His jeans tighten, stretching over his erection as he listens to Jared plead, hair spread out like a halo over the table. He's gonna have bruises along his wrists from the way Jeff's gripping them - red, then blue, then purple, spread out in messy splotches. Jensen's breath hitches as he leans in, so he can hear the wheeze of Jared's breaths. Like he's being choked, choppy panicked gasps. "You can take anything you want, just - Please don't kill me."   
  
"Now I was gonna do that," Jeff's got an accent. Southern-whiskey drawl, his hand scraping over his salt and pepper beard thoughtfully as he casts his masked gaze on his trapped prey. "I got a good look at the pictures on the shelves and changed my mind. I guess you only have yourself to blame."   
  
Jared's shaking, legs obscenely spread for balance as Jeff moves the hairband in Jared's hair down over his eyes. "I like it when my prey can't see me coming," he purrs, paw of a hand sliding up to grip that birdlike throat. Two fingers grip dimples into Jared's throat, pressing the column of flesh inward and slowly stealing air.   
  
Jared writhes, fish out of water, and Jensen grips the base of his cock tight, watching Jeff choke Jared without batting an eyelash. It's funny, he thinks almost dreamily, how little he wants to intervene - Not now, when Jeff's letting up his hold, only to use those same fingers to pry open Jared's mouth.   
  
"Lucky for you - or maybe unlucky," Jeff says genially, stretching Jared's lips apart with one hand while the other undoes the button of his jeans, "I don't have that much time." Jared's throat bobs, knuckles white as he's opened up, and Jeff presses his thumb and index finger against Jared's nose, swiftly cutting off his air again. Jared gags, a wet, muffled sound, and Jensen tightens his grasp around the base of his cock. If he comes now, it'd ruin everything.   
  
"My god," Jeff says, his voice drifting a little as he looks down at Jared. "You've never done this before, have you?" He pushes forward, completely buried into Jared's mouth while keeping his fingers pressed against the cartilage of his nose. Jared's writhing, trapped on Jeff's cock, and he's making these desperate little sounds as he chokes his way through the violation. "I almost wish I could see your eyes. Bet you'd be crying, hm? They always cry when I don't let them breathe." He adds, nonchalant, and Jensen gasps for air himself into his sleeve.   
  
The thrashing of Jared's limbs becomes more pronounced as Jeff squeezes tighter, fucking Jared's mouth in languid, easy thrusts like he's in no hurry to go anywhere. His free hand carelessly grasps a tangle of silky-sloppy strands, and Jensen can almost see Jared's eyes roll up to waning crescents behind the headband. Jeff chuckles, coarse and low, adds one more brutal squeeze before coming, and Jared's muscles go lax. The moment he's released he falls, and there's a thud when his head hits the table. Come leaks past his lips, white-sticky on the red wood underneath him, but Jeff doesn't seem worried. Maybe he's not in the system.   
  
But Jensen isn't, either.   
  
Jeff leaves the door open when he leaves - power play, maybe? Or maybe he wants someone to find Jared just like this, which is also a nice thought - and it's the easiest thing for Jensen to walk right in. Jared doesn't have to know. He's still blindfolded, only just coming to, and he doesn't know Jeff's gone.   
  
Jared's quiet. Anxiously quiet, ragged little gasping coughs leaving his throat as he waits for Jeff's - Jensen's - next move. His lips are still spit-slick and white, his fingers curled up tight, and Jensen takes a fistful of sleek hair and pulls Jared back, forcing his back to arch as his head is yanked back. It's needlessly cruel- Jensen doesn't even need to hold anything, but he likes the extremity of the pose and the mewl of pain it prompts from Jared.   
  
The real surprise is when he works Jared's exercise pants down, though- he’s treated to Jared's hard cock pressing an outline into the soft fabric of his boxers and leaking, like it doesn’t mind the choking. Jensen considers this for a moment, then crawls up onto the table so he's straddling Jared. He moves his hand down from Jared's hair to the pale column of his throat and gives it an experimental squeeze, then glances back, moving Jared’s hip to see Jared's cock twitch responsively.   
  
Oh. Perfect.   
  
He uses the slick of his precome and spit as lubricant, spreading it messy over the length of his cock before pushing into Jared in a rough, resistant stroke. It takes a bit of a push, drags a keen of a sound from Jared, but Jensen swiftly puts it to a stop when he grips Jared's throat in one hand and hair in the other and yanks him back into a severe arch. He squeezes and Jared's lips part, a strangled wreck of a noise escaping him as he's choked.   
  
Jared's fingertips shake and curl into dramatic fists, white-knuckled and raw. Jensen would give an arm and leg to see the wild terror in Jared's eyes, but he satisfies the greed that sits in parts of him that have never seen sunlight by pressing his fingertips hard against the sides of Jared's throat. Jared writhes, thrashing under Jensen's hand, and Jensen could've sworn it made the boy squeeze his cock. Either way, he follows up, driving himself deep into Jared again with another thrust that makes the younger man keen again.   
  
Jared's gasping like a fish out of water and Jensen's thriving off of it, spurred on by Jared's helplessness, and he wants to take more. His messy fingernails scrape into Jared's scalp, bloody from how he was gripping the tree earlier, and he feels like _he’s_ the one out of breath at this point. Squeezing the life out of Jared’s lungs leaves him euphoric, his head spinning from the feeling.

He lets up when it feels like Jared’s about to lose it, maybe pass out, because he wants Jared to be awake to feel the way his insides are being rearranged. Jared’s head lolls for a second before weakly lifting, like he thinks he’s going to be given a reprieve, and Jensen gives him a moment. It’s entertaining to watch, makes Jensen feel a sort of sick mercy for giving Jared a chance to flail hopelessly before he’s back in again.

His hips knock into Jared’s, bruising, and he fucks him in slick, long thrusts, filling him up again while his knuckles stroke absently along the dip of Jared’s throat where liquid has pooled, and he can’t be sure but he thinks there may be tears, _fuck_. He’d have given anything to see teary eyes, but he’s already given Jared too many hints to his identity.

He presses his cheek against Jared’s damp hair and pumps his hips forward rhythmically, before his fingers grip the jut of Jared’s hip and pull to the side just slightly. At this angle, he can wrap his hand around Jared’s cock. He positions his fingers under Jared’s chin again, feeling the birdlike boy tremble beneath his touch, and starts applying pressure, pressing inward until Jared’s muscles spasm again. At the same time, he gives Jared’s cock a good, hard squeeze, pairing the two sensations together.

Miraculously, Jared lets out a warble of a sound, his hips thrusting forward and his entire body shuddering almost sinuously as he comes. Right there in front of God and Jensen and everyone.

At the sight, Jensen squeezes Jared’s hip tightly, a low groan tumbling free as he spills into Jared. It leaves him almost lightheaded, how hard he came from choking Jared, and he’s almost unsure what to do with himself. He half-wants to leave Jared like this, come leaking at both ends and bruises littered all over, but he’s made kind of a mess out of his excitement.

Next time, he’s gonna have to be more careful.

For now, since it seems like Jared’s passed out, Jensen cleans him up minimally, using a washcloth to wipe away any traces of come and blood from Jared’s skin and hair. He kneels to slice at the bonds, watching Jared’s arm slide off the table and hang at his side limply before he gets to his feet.

And notices the man from before- Jeff -standing in the doorway of the exit leading out to the yard, his stance relaxed and casual like he’s been standing there for ages, and how didn’t Jensen notice him before? He’s- He’s impossible to miss.

“Now this is funny,” Jeff’s voice is like rough velvet, but there’s the slightest rasp that makes Jensen think of sex, of whatever it is he just did to Jared. There’s a word for that, but he doesn’t want to dwell on it, not when Jared came almost as hard as he did. “I come back to finish him off, and what do I find? You having a go at my leftovers.” He throws his head back and laughs, and Jensen’s bizarrely not scared. He’s not scared at all.

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Jeff eyes him for a second before lunging. Jensen jerks, shocked, ready to make a move against the other, but all Jeff does is yank his arm toward himself sharply. There’s the sound of a cap popping, and then the wet ink of Sharpie makes its way across Jensen’s wrist, scrawling out a number.

Jensen smiles, just a little, and the gleam in Jeff’s eye is almost humorous. then the other man is gone. Jensen’s not sure if he’ll see him again, but until this morning, he hadn’t been sure if he was ever going to get to fuck Jared. As of now, both have a chance of happening again.

It’s about time Jensen stopped holding back.


End file.
